Collywobbles
by Imorz
Summary: Sabtu malam yang indah dihabiskan dengan kencan yang terlampau melumpuhkan. 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 17.


Hunter X Hunter sepenuhnya milik Yoshihiro Togashi. Fanfiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Collywobbles © Imorz

Sabtu malam yang indah dihabiskan dengan kencan yang terlampau melumpuhkan.

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 17—Dating/On A Date AU ]

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

Kurapika masih terperangah memandang pemandangan malam Yorknew dari atas bukit. "Indah sekali. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata."

Leorio memuji dirinya sendiri, ia bangga dapat menemukan tempat rahasia ini dan membawa Kurapika menikmati lautan cahaya lampu kota Yorknew yang terang benderang. Lelaki itu terbuka mulutnya, berulang kali mengucap kata takjub. Perasaan Leorio menghangat, senang melihat kekasihnya tampak bahagia saat ini.

Dua jam yang lalu Kurapika datang dengan balutan pakaian kasual; jaket yang terlampau besar hingga menutupi leher dan pahanya, serta kaki yang dibalut celana jin. Tak ayal membuat Leorio mengerjap keheranan—karena ia sendiri mengenakan jas formal, setelan andalannya yang ia pikir akan baik-baik saja jika dibawa kencan. Namun setelah melihat Kurapika, ia mulai berpikir untuk berlangganan majalah katalog fesyen.

Hidung kurapika kemerahan. Ia sedikit kewalahan dengan udara dingin yang merasuk, diam-diam bingung mengapa Leorio kuat sekali berpakaian biasa begitu padahal dinginnya sedang gila-gilaan. Leorio memesankan cokelat hangat untuk Kurapika dan lelaki itu menerima dengan senang hati. Bekas cairan cokelat yang melekat di ujung bibirnya tanggap Leorio seka dengan ibu jari. Kurapika menutur terima kasih. Kencan diawali dengan duduk santai di salah satu kafe terbuka. Obrolan basa-basi menjadi sebuah pembukaan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan santai menikmati malam di kota Yorknew. Sering kali Kurapika menunjuk barang-barang di sebuah toko, komentarnya berupa barang yang ia tunjuk bagus atau unik sekali. Leorio lebih banyak menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Ia menggenggam tangan Kurapika erat, terutama saat melewati kerumunan manusia yang bergerombol, tetapi saat melewati jalanan lengang, ia akan meletakkan tangannya di ujung bahu Kurapika dan membawanya mendekat (terlebih saat Kurapika tiba-tiba mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Leorio—mereka seperti sedang berpelukan tapi tetap berjalan).

Kurapika memuji Leorio sebagai pria yang romantis. Sejak awal kencan dimulai, jantungnya terus berdegup tidak keruan. Leorio tertawa, menutupi dadanya yang juga tidak kalah berdentang. Kurapika seakan tengah menjadi raja semalam.

Terakhir, Leorio mengajak Kurapika menaiki sebuah bukit. Tangga demi tangga mereka pijak, semakin naik semakin kencang pula detak jantung yang berdegup. Hingga akhirnya Leorio membuka jalan baru, menerobos semak dan mematah ranting. Kurapika mengikutinya dari belakang, ia memandang sekitar yang hanya berisikan pepohonan.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdiri sekarang. Kurapika terus saja dibuat terpukau selama beberapa saat. Leorio menatapnya sayu, bibirnya tersenyum tulus, matanya menyiratkan cinta yang dalam. Pemandangan di bawah sana masih tidak bisa mengalihkan atensinya dari Kurapika.

Bermandikan cahaya bulan yang temaram, kekasihnya itu layaknya gemintang yang mencuri seluruh keindahan malam. Tangannya menarik pinggang Kurapika dan ia bawa lelaki itu ke dalam ciuman sederhana yang melumpuhkan kaki. Kurapika terbelalak, kemudian perlahan menutup pelupuk matanya dan menjawab ciuman yang ia terima. Seakan Leorio tengah bertanya apakah ia benar-benar boleh memiliki Kurapika sementara dirinya sendiri hanyalah orang biasa—terlampau biasa untuk Kurapika yang luar biasa, namun Kurapika menepis pemikiran buruk tadi dan ciuman berlangsung dengan hangat dan mendalam.

Leorio mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya, berharap Kurapika menyadari hal itu. Bahwa yang dapat membuatnya sinting hanyalah Kurapika semata. Kedua pipinya ditangkup tangan Kurapika dan ciuman yang romantis itu semakin membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya. Leorio tentu terkejut, ia membola dan menemukan Kurapika sedang menutup mata; mencium Leorio sendiri adalah fantasinya sejak lama dan saat kekasihnya itu mewujudkannya, Kurapika tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagia—yang secara tidak sengaja hal itu tertangkap oleh Leorio dari wajahnya yang merah merekah.

Kurapika memundurkan langkah, matanya terbuka dan bersua dengan Leorio. Rasanya ia telah jatuh hati ratusan juta kali lipat, malam ini Kurapika dibuai cinta, cinta, dan cinta. Leorio mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi dan merengkuhnya.

"Aku sangat—"

"Aku juga."

Leorio terkekeh. Pernyataannya terlalu jelas dibaca dan Kurapika lebih dulu menjawabnya. Pelukannya mengerat, Leorio menghirup aroma harum dari parfum Kurapika yang memikat.

"Kau yakin, Kurapika?"

Kurapika tersenyum. "Jangan pernah meragukanku."

Lautan cahaya kota Yorknew menjadi saksi bisu dua insan yang mendeklarkan cinta kasih. Leorio melepaskan pelukannya dan Kurapika kembali menyaksikan hamparan cahaya merah, kuning, jingga yang berkelap-kelip.

Ketika pelukan Leorio berpindah menjadi genggaman tangan, Kurapika berceletuk, "Selalu bersamaku, Leorio."

Itu adalah ikrar, yang tidak boleh dikhianati. Mengikat benang merah ajaib di jari kelingking sebagai tanda jodoh hingga liang lahat. Leorio menyanggupi.

"Tentu, sayangku."

Meski dingin, Kurapika terus merasa hangat sebab genggaman Leorio sementara Leorio merasakan kelegaan dalam dadanya. Keduanya bersama-sama berlomba siapa yang paling pandai menaruh afeksi. Kencan Sabtu malam kali ini yang paling membuat layuh dari segala kencan.

.

.

.

Selesai


End file.
